


Casey's Guilty Pleasure

by chibichibi_k



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing about Major John Casey that no one knows. Not the NSA, not Agent Walker, and not even his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey's Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine and I do not own Chuck. Originally posted to fanfiction.net back in 2008.

There is one thing about Major John Casey that no one knows. Not the NSA, not Agent Walker, and not even his lover. He prided himself on being able to keep it secret from his lover since there wasn't much he could keep from Chuck. Especially with the Intersect stuck in Chuck's head.

The thing that Casey kept from everyone wasn't anything horrible or life threatening. It was just slightly embarrassing and if anyone found out... Well, Casey was sure that he would never be able to live it down.

Every Monday night, granted he didn't have a shift at the Buy More and didn't have an Intersect related mission, Casey would lock himself in his apartment. Once he was sure that no one would come looking for him, Casey would setup his black market cable signal hacker and jammer. This would allow him to watch anything on his television without the NSA knowing.

Casey's guilty television pleasure and dirty little secret... GOSSIP GIRL!

How he got hooked on it, he will never know but as sad as it was for him to admit it, he was. Super NSA Agent – Major John Casey; killer, expert marksman, and all around B.A.M.F. – enjoyed watching a TV Show about bitchy, New York teenagers.

See why he would die before he let anyone find out?

There wasn't much on, on Monday nights that caught Casey's attention. There was a show about convicts getting out of prison – highly improbable. A show based off those God awful Terminator movies and a show about some computer nerd saving the world, which has been done to death. So out off all the shows on the over 350 channels that Casey had, he watched Gossip Girl.

Here he sat, Monday night, ready to watch his guilty pleasure and see what Serena and Blair did to each other this week and what snippy thing Chuck Bass, who Casey knew gay no matter what everyone else thought, says to tie it all in together.

Casey had triple checked the locks on the door before he sat down and now awaited the start of the show. Agent Walker was preoccupied with a fake date with Chuck so he knew that there would be no interruptions.

The familiar theme of the opening title sounded and Casey made himself more comfortable, ready for the cliché drama that was about to begin.

Casey went into his kitchen at the standard half-way commercial break to grab himself a beer. So far it was a good episode. Serena and Blair had had their usual verbal cat fight, which had turned into nails and hair pulling which led to them ending up in a pool.

Casey had just sat back down on his leather couch when his cell phone vibrated. He checked the ID and groaned when he saw who the caller was and let the call go to voicemail. There was no way that he was going to willingly answer a call from Morgan. Casey was going to have to have a talk with Chuck and ask his lover how the bearded troll had gotten his number.

Gossip Girl was back from the break, so Casey shoved all thoughts to the back of his mind.

Ten minutes into the second half, Casey heard a strange noise from outside his door. He listened intently, trying to figure out the source of the noise. He sighed when the noise stopped and didn't start again. Casey turned back to the show, he cursed inwardly when he realised that he had missed some snarky banter from Chuck Bass.

Becoming more absorbed in the show, Casey failed to pick up on the sound of a key fitting into his lock. However, he did hear his door open and sneakered feet moving through his house. As well as his lover's sweet voice calling into the apartment.

"Casey, are you here?"

Damn it, Casey cursed mentally. Gossip Girl was still playing in the background and if Chuck saw it, Casey was sure that his lover would never stop laughing. Pressing pause on his TiVo, he moved quickly off of the couch to intercept Chuck and stop him from making his way into the living room. Casey placed himself strategically in front of Chuck, blocking his view of the TV.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" Casey was worried that something had happened to interrupt the 'date' with Sarah.

Chuck's eyes brightened as he looked at Casey, the way they always did when Chuck looked at Casey. He took in the casual appearance of the NSA Agent before answering Casey's question. "Nothing's wrong. Just didn't want to spend all night with Sarah and miss a chance to hang out with you."

Casey smiled at Chuck softly. "Well I guess I could make some time for you."

"Gee, thanks." Chuck tried to look offended but his eyes sparkled with amusement.

Casey stepped close to Chuck and placed his hands on the Nerd Herder's hips, in their usual spot. He pulled him close; Casey leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chuck's in a sweet, tentative kiss. The younger man returned the kiss instantly and wrapped his long arms around the NSA Agent's neck.

As like every other time Casey kissed Chuck, any thoughts that had been in his head disappeared in an instant. The feel of Chuck pressed close was intoxicating. Casey let his hands travel up and down the expanse of Chuck's back in a caring caress. Chuck moaned into Casey's mouth and started to push the NSA Agent towards the couch.

As they neared the couch, Casey spun them around and pushed Chuck gently onto the plush couch. Casey took in Chuck's appearance as he lay on the couch. His brown hair was dishevelled, his lips kiss swollen and his eyes... Chuck's deep brown eyes looked like molten chocolate, full of trust and love for Casey.

Casey kept his eyes on Chuck's as he straddled the Nerd Herder's thighs. Leaning forward, Casey aligned his body with Chuck's as he moved to kiss down his throat. Chuck arched his head to allow Casey more access to the more sensitive areas on his neck. He moaned his approval when Casey's teeth nipped along his pulse point.

Chuck gasped as Casey began to suck erotically on his neck, determined to leave his claim on Chuck behind. Chuck dropped his head to the side as Casey continued his ministrations and opened his eyes, which he hadn't realised had fallen shut. His eyes happened to focus on the TV which still had Gossip Girl paused.

"Casey," Chuck said slowly. He could not take his eyes away from the television, entranced by the small banner on the bottom of the screen declaring 'You are watching Gossip Girl.'

"Hm," Casey hummed into the side of Chuck's neck.

"You watch Gossip Girl?"

Casey stiffened and fixed his eyes on the TV which Chuck was still staring at. He had no way to explain it away and his silence gave him away.

"I totally forgot it was on tonight! Thank God you have TiVo," Chuck exclaimed as he shifted his eyes to focus on Casey. "Can we watch it from the start?"

Casey stared at Chuck in bewilderment. Chuck watched Gossip Girl? More importantly, he didn't think any less of Casey for watching it.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we...?"

Casey smiled at Chuck happily before getting off of the younger man and he grabbed the remote off of the coffee table. He settled back into the couch cushions and pulled Chuck into his lap before starting the episode from the beginning. Chuck snuggled into Casey and watched as the drama unfolded.

Casey just smile softly at Chuck as the younger man watched the show. It felt good knowing that Chuck enjoyed this show as well and that he no longer had to hide the fact that he watched it from his lover. Now, Casey and Chuck had their own date night on Mondays.


End file.
